Filters made with pleated materials are often used in many industrial filtering applications for removing particles or contaminants from a gas or liquid stream. Pleated filter materials may also be utilized to minimize the pressure drop across the filter media during the filtering process. Some filter housings utilize multiple filter cartridge arrays to increase the volume of gas or liquid that can be filtered per unit of time. However, the spacing between the filter cartridges is often minimized, and in certain circumstances, the air velocity around the cartridge (often referred to as the can velocity) can be high due to the restricted volume between cartridges. Such high can velocities can create problems with the filters, including degrading, delaminating, and/or collapsing the pleated filter material, or causing uneven filtration over the surface of the pleated material.